1. Field
A robot cleaner and a method of controlling a robot cleaner are disclosed herein.
2. Background
In general, robot cleaners refer to devices for automatically cleaning an area to be cleaned by suctioning foreign substances, such as dust, from a floor while traveling in the area to be cleaned by itself without a user's manipulation. Recently, technologies in which the robot cleaner recognizes a user's gesture or voice command and moves on the basis of the recognized command are being developed.
A related art is entitled “robot cleaner having gesture recognition function and method of controlling the same” is disclosed in Korean Patent Registration Gazette No. 1385981, having a registration date of Apr. 10, 2014, which is hereby incorporated by reference. In the related art, a technology in which optical flow analysis and skin color detection are performed in real time to recognize a user's gesture is disclosed.
However, according to the related art, as the optical flow analysis and the skin color detection are performed in real time, a gesture detection algorithm has to be continuously performed inside the robot cleaner. This requires a lot of resources for an embedded system, such as a robot cleaner. Also, even though a user does not make a gesture for the purpose of inputting a command, the robot cleaner may detect the user's gesture.